


Blue Dress, Blue Tie

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: s3ep07 Welcome to the Jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: After pie, Jax goes to check the Waverider over. Sara isn't far behind





	Blue Dress, Blue Tie

"I believe the  _Waverider_ is in excellent condition, Mister Jackson," Gideon said.

"You can't be too careful, Gideon," Jax said. "I'm from Central, I know about Grodd. He could have done something before sending Sara up here."

"I am also from Central, Mister Jackson, I have heard many stories of Grodd's battles with Barry Allen."

"Right, I forgot Barry's your dad. We could find a way for you to come to the wedding, an invitation came through earlier."

"I am aware, Mister Jackson, but that may be unwise, I have a great knowledge of my creator's future. And I feel it would be unsettling to see him so young. You are trying to change the subject. Something is bothering you."

"You know, you're really nosy for an A.I."

"I was programmed to ensure the welfare of my crew."

"How did you end up with the Time Masters?"

"I am unable to tell you that, Mister Jackson."

"It must have been difficult. You had your place with Barry, then you didn't."

"I had Captain Hunter."

"And then he left and you got stuck with us."

"You are concerned for the departure of Professor Stein?"

"I tried not being Firestorm. It's part of me."

"You did a good job today," Sara said. 

"Did you tell her I was down here, Gideon?" Jax muttered.

"She didn't have to." Sara put a hand on Jax's shoulder and he turned around. "I heard what you said earlier."

"What?"

"When you came to talk to me in med bay."

"You were in a coma!"

"Maybe you woke me up. You're not just Firestorm. You're the only one who knows how to fix the  _Waverider_."

"I could teach Ray and you have Gideon."

"Everyone looked to you today. Every captain needs a first mate. I trust you. I trust that if I'm not here, you'll make the right call."

"I tried to kill Rip last time. Please don't do that again."

"It's part of the job."

"I know Darhk is personal for you, but we're a team, Sara, you can let us protect you sometimes."

"You do protect me."

"Is that why you came and found me?"

"Partly. Grodd was in my head. It was cold, the things he saw-"

"Barry described them to Grey once. I know."

"Nate said Mick didn't do well meeting his father."

"And Ray and Zari pointed out that it's a big coincidence, especially given child Ray met a Dominator, and we ran into Grey's ancestor."

"Or not a coincidence," Sara said. "We still don't know who this Mallus Rip was talking about it."

"Or what," Jax said. "Or how Darhk and his daughter can time travel now, or Kuasa."

"We've got a lot to do."

"Good thing we've got a time machine then."

"We should go to the wedding first. It's about the same length of time as we left 2017, and we need a break. You should go see your mother, tell her her pecan pie is the best in all of history."

"Yeah, I still can't believe Marie Curie stole the one she baked me," Jax said. "Thanks, Sara."

She nodded and walked away. Jax took a deep breath.

"Hey, Sara?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back around.

"What colour dress are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"I thought I could match it to my tie."

"You asking me to go to a wedding with you, Jax?"

"Maybe. Or you could just pass on the pie message yourself after."

Sara walked back over and kissed his cheek.

"Blue. See you in the morning, Jax."

"Good night, Captain." He smiled as she left. "Hey, Gideon, can you fabricate a tie to match Sara's dress?"


End file.
